


Weird Science

by Corycides



Series: Hands On [6]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The discovery of the versatility of nanotechnology is very exciting to Aaron...very exciting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Science

  
  


Aaron was being passive-aggressive and he knew it, he just didn't care.

'Thanks for the sandwiches, Mrs Warren,' he said, stepping out onto the porch.

She stared at him. Just a middle-aged lesbian that looked like a teacher or a librarian, the sort of sensible-shoed lady who'd dead-head flowers in her garden and drive a volvo to work and get eaten by her cats one day. Except this middle-aged lesbian had eyes like a shark and she made Aaron's bladder squeeze into a small, icy ball.

'Doctor Warren,' she said. Her head tipped to the side slightly. 'Aaron Pittman, yes?'

He straightened up a little, a real smile touching his face. 'Yes. You know my work?'

'You're a celebrity, Mr Pittman,' she said, folding her hands over the bag in her lap. 'I saw you in a celebrity magazine. I didn't recognise you immediately, but your emotional and intellectual insecurity reeks of software engineering and I made the connection.'

'I'm not insecure,' he said. 'I'm a genius.'

Yeah, because it always went well once you brought that up. People didn't like to know you were smarter than them.

Instead of glaring, Warren laughed and sat back. She crossed her legs. The shoes were sensible. 'Genius is a pointless term, Mr Pittman, dependent entirely on context. By the standards of Sternberg's triarchic theory General Sebastian Monroe is more of a genius than you. Impossible to argue, whatever your opinion of the man, that he has adapted to his current situation. By any standard, in this house you are basically a tool-using corvid.'

He blinked hard. 'I helped create Google.'

'I helped destroy it.'

Heat scalded Aaron's face. 'You're kind of a horrible old woman, aren't you.'

'So are you.'

He turned to stomp back inside. As he grabbed the door handle Warren's voice stopped him. 'Oh, and Beth? She was a pharmacogenomicist.'

Aaron did not actually know what that was and _that_ was why Google was awesome. He slammed the door behind him, pretended not to hear Beth call his name and went up to his room. It was small and neat, with patchwork duvets that smelt of lavender and mothballs folded over the twin beds and a collection of paperbacks arranged over a small desk.

He lay down on the bed, springs creaking, and his hand fidgeted over the soft bulge of his groin. It wasn't exactly good manners to jerk off in your host's guest bedroom. Of course, it wasn't polite to call a guest a clever-ish crow. He tugged his fly open and shoved his hand down, wrapping his fingers around the softness of his cock.

For 15 years he'd thought of Priscilla when he masturbated. Back when he'd been the smart, fat kid with coke-bottle glasses whose parents wouldn't let him skip any packd full of assholes grades at school, he'd had another dream girl. Admittedly she'd been made from paper and printer ink, but she'd always been there for him.

Angela Spica – Stormwatch's Engineer. Beautiful, smart and with nine pints of liquid nanotechnology running through her veins. Compress and liquify Rachel's nanites and how many pints would that make, he wondered?

He painted Rachel in his head with fluid, silver metal, her curly blonde hair turning into thick coils of connector cables and her eyes just as cold and blue as ever. She was beautiful. His fingers tightened, tugging at his hardening shaft and he imagined they were cold and hard and...

Miles pulled her off him. 'You can't take care of her.' He bent her back over his arm, kissing her like something out of a tv show. His hand groped her tight, metal ass and she wrapped her legs around him.

Shit. Aaron opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling, waiting for the cobwebby, white expanse to sear the after-images of Miles from his head. Back in the real world – the before world – the guy had been some loser grunt, now Aaron couldn't even win over him in his own head. I mean, god, he knew things had changed – and he had, screw you Dr Warren, adapted – but in your own head you shouldn't lose your fantasy girlfriend to someone. Right?

His cock had sagged a bit. He squeezed and tugged, focusing on imaginary Rachel again. Nanotechnology could be programmed, maybe this Rachel didn't like scuffy bad boys that answered yes and no questions with 'stab'. She liked chubby programmers who'd spent 15 years collecting old band t-shirts.

Cold hands and cold thighs, breasts hard like a shell against his chest. Rachel's cool, sculpted features blurred and softened, turning into a frozen in carbonite Priscilla with cold eyes. They clicked when she blinked and a tear squeezed out of her eye, flicked and zipped away.

Nanotechnology bled from her pores, squeezed from between her lips and crawled over his skin a wet, slithering blanket that pried into his cracks and crevices. He still came with a shudder, grimacing as that idea seared itself into his brain. The floor outside creaked and he rolled over onto his side, back to the door, and clumsily stuffed his penis back into his jeans. He pretended to be asleep as Rachel let herself in and crawled into bed.

The next morning Beth hugged Rachel and whispered something in her ear, stepping back and giving her a wet-eyed, supportive nod. Doctor Warren just stood on the threshold and stared with those cold, shark's eyes that did funny things to Aaron's balls as he realised they reminded him of the nanite automaton.

'Why don't you like me?' he asked on impulse. 

'Why should I? You're arrogant and resentful,' she paused and looked away, closing her eyes in a long, slow blink. 'You're going to destroy what I created.'

  
  


  
  



End file.
